Homeowner and personal property insurance exists to provide financial protection against damage to the home, as well as personal property owned by the policyholder, respectively. With the proliferation of the “internet of things,” more household devices and items are gaining communication and network connectivity capabilities. The new capabilities are enabling easier data detection and more accurate information and metrics. However, the channels to control devices and items as a response to certain conditions are limited. Additionally, current insurance policy processing systems associated with homeowner and personal property insurance may not account for the connected devices.